It's Not A Stick!
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Don't make fun of Donnie's weapon...wow, that sounds dirty. O.O It's not. Chibi fic!


A/N: Uh...yeah. The turtles are six years old. K?

"Don! Don! Donnie Donnie Donnie Donnniiiiiiieeeeee!"

The loud shouting of his name added with the jolting rise and fall of his bed as his brother bounced on it woke Donatello up rather rudely. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes, waiting for Michelangelo to finally stop bouncing on his bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Don yawned. "What's the matter?"

"It's almost time for practice!" Mikey crowed, beginning to bounce on his brother's bed again.

This statement caused Don's eyes to pop open and scrutinize his brother closely, just to make sure he hadn't been replaced with a pod person. Mikey usually did anything in his power to get out of practice, not get excited about it. That was more Leo's department, although the calmer older brother would never bounce on Don's bed as if he had eaten a truckload full of sugar, no matter how excited he was!

"Um…okay…" Don said, swinging his legs out of his bed and dropping to the floor. "And this is different from every other day because…why?"

"Weapons!" Mikey shouted back at him, jumping across the room in small circles. "Splinter's gonna give 'em to us today!"

"Oh." Was all Don could think of to say. He had never been particularly enthralled with using weapons in practice, being faced with possibly seriously maiming somebody, or even killing them.

Don's thoughts were interrupted however, as Mikey nearly pulled his arm out of the socket dragging him to the dojo, claiming that, "We wanna get good seats!" Don rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged.

Ten minutes later, Donnie sat cross-legged on the floor of the dojo, in between Mikey and Raph. They all watched Splinter with rapt attention, the curiosity almost too much to bear.

"My sons," Splinter began, "For almost as long as you can remember, you have been practicing ninjitsu in this very room. Three months ago, you began to use weapons in here. You each have practiced with different weapons as the months have gone by. I have observed you during this time, and I believe now I can give you your own weapons, to become masters in. Remember this however: even though you will be experts at your own weapon, you will not cease to practice with others, in order to broaden your skills and your minds. Do you all understand?"

Four green heads nodded. Splinter smiled, and walked over to a cabinet where they kept a few punching and kicking pads, and a punching bag. He removed some things from a shelf, and set them on the floor, keeping them covered under a blanket so they were obscured from his sons' view. He knelt, the covered weapons in front of him. "Very well. Leonardo."

Leo glanced at his brothers quickly, then rose, walked the short distance to his sensei, and knelt in front of him. Splinter revealed his weapons – double katana. After a short murmured conversation with his eldest, Splinter gave a nod and Leo sat back down with his brothers, his new katana safely beside him.

It seemed to take ages to take Raph to receive his twin sai. After his own whispered conversation with Splinter, Raph sat back down in his place next to Don. Donnie straightened slightly, waiting for Splinter to call him.

Splinter looked at him. _Here we go…_Don thought, about to rise from his spot. "Michelangelo."

Don came crashing back down to earth. What? Mikey? Splinter forgot him! Don watched in shock as Mikey gave him a confused look, then stood to kneel in front of Splinter. Was I not good enough? Don wondered to himself. Am I not going to be a ninja after all? Am I not as strong as my brothers?

Donnie was feeling extremely hurt as Mikey came to sit down, clutching a pair of new nunchakus. "Donatello."

Don stood up slowly. Here we go… he thought sadly, He's going to tell me I'm not good enough to be a ninja and I should just stay in my room during practice…

He knelt in front of Splinter, and felt a furry paw on his shoulder. "My son, I have caused you distress, and I am sorry. But let this be known, I do have a reason for my madness."

Don looked into his teacher's face, and Splinter winked at him. "Do not worry my son." He said, in the same whispered tone he had used with all the others. "You are as good as your brothers. But I have a…different weapon for you."

Splinter pulled what looked like a long pole from under the blanket. "This is called a Bo staff, Donatello. It is used as a defense weapon…but can do some pretty good damage on its own, if you know what I mean." Splinter said, smiling. "Use it well." He said, handing it to Don. "Congratulations."

Beaming with pride, Donnie carried his new Bo staff back to his spot and sat down in between his brothers. Splinter rose. "Now, I will leave you to get acquainted with your new weapons. But they are never ever to be used on each other, do you understand me?" he said seriously. All four sons nodded. "Good. I will be back in twenty minutes."

As soon as Splinter left, Mikey let out a yell. "WHOAAAH! Look at these! These are sooo awesome!" he said, swinging one of his nunchucks around and smacking himself in the head. "Oww.."

"Nice one, Mikey…" Raph snickered. "Hey Leo, those things are bigger than you are!"

Leo looked up from examining his new swords. "Well at least I didn't get stuck with forks!"

"They ain't forks! They're sai!"

"Forks."

"Whatever, my katanas aren't nearly as huge as Donnie's stick!"

Don looked up from examining his new weapon. A stick? Did his brother just call his wonderful new bo a…stick?

"It's NOT a stick!" Don said angrily.

Raph walked up to him and snatched the bo away, examining it. "Looks like a stick."

"It's…not…a….STICK!" Donnie screamed, pouncing on Raph. Leo and Mikey stood back. Their patient brother never lost it like this.

"Leo?" Mikey asked slowly, as Don stood back up, grabbing his bo from his brother.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should tease Donnie about his stick."

"IT'S NOT A STICK!"

Ten years later…

The four turtles had been sent on a training run by Splinter, just to get his rambunctious sons out of the way for a while.

"Guys…guys, look at this!" Mikey said, creeping up to the edge of a building to look down in an alley.

"What?" Raph whispered, the rest of his brothers coming up silently behind them.

Mikey fell silent and pointed down into the alley. A woman was being pushed around by about three guys in dark clothing. Raph grinned. "Let's go say…hi."

The brothers dropped into the alley, startling the three thugs enough for the woman to get away, running down the street.

"Aww, we spoiled their fun, Leo." Don said, cornering one of the thugs. The man scoffed.

"Ha! Like I should be afraid of you lizard freak! What are you gonna do, hit me with your stick?" Don's eye twitched, and his brothers stood back.

"Guys?" Mikey asked, watching Don's whole body begin to shake. "Did he just say…"

"Yep." Raph said, nodding.

"Here it comes…" Leo said, bracing himself.

"IT'S NOT A STICK!"

….

A/N: That was weird. O.O Ah well, I had fun writing it.


End file.
